YuGiOh GX: Awaken The Wolves Edition
by eeveeman
Summary: this is my attempt at a yugioh fic, the main charecter uses cards that i myself have made, and also this fic is mostly going to be about a small group of friends overcomming alot of obsticals in strange ways, i think
1. Chapter 1

I'm trying out a yugioh fic, the main character uses cards that I've actually designed myself for his duels. If you want to see a card just message me and I'll link you to it.

I ran to the stadium as fast as I could through the entire town of domino.

"Where you rushin' to Kiba?" an old man asked me.

"I'm heading for the stadium, they are doing try-outs for duel academy, I gotta get in" I responded.

"Oh well that's nice, you're a pretty good duelist aren't you?" he asked wasting precious time.

"I guess" I said starting to get irritated. "I gotta get in with troy, he got Obelisk Blue, now I gotta go I'm gonna be late" I said running off before he could respond.

My short black hair waved lightly in the air as I ran at top speed towards the center of town, my "wolves rule" t-shirt waving as well. I thought through my deck and went over my strategies and was in the middle of that when I accidentally ran into the stadium door.

"Ow, geez that hurt" I said as I rubbed my head and opened the door with my free hand. I walked in and found myself at a registration desk.

"Oh just on time, we have one spot left and we were just about to close up, you just made it" the lady behind the desk said.

"Wow I made it…what a relief!" I exclaimed as I walked towards the desk.

As I was signing the registration and pulled my duelist I.D. out a card fell out of my pocket. The lady looked at the card and read the name aloud.

"Nova-Wolf Pup, I've never heard of that card before" she said slightly confused.

"It isn't a normal card…I got it specially, it's one of my favorite cards, I keep one in my pocket for good luck" I said picking it up and handing her my duelist I.D.

"Ok" she said scanning the I.D. then handing it back to me.

"Your match is the very last one, enjoy the duels ahead of you and wait for your own" she said handing me a ticket and pointing me to a door marked "entrants".

I walked through the door and sat in my seat; as soon as I did I saw one of my childhood friends sitting next to me, Tiffany Inuzaku.

"Hey Tiff, I guess we are both trying out for the academy huh?" I said to her quietly.

"Looks like it huh?" she responded.

We sat mostly in silence until we both heard "Inuzaku, Tiffany" over the intercom. She got up out of her seat and headed for the stage. I watched her as she attached her duel disk to her arm and stood waiting for the instructor to face her, as the try-out rules stated, the possible student will receive the first turn.

"Ok, I make the first move" tiffany said.

She drew her card and I thought about her deck, she loved to play beast cards, mainly monkey cards, she loves her monkeys.

"I summon Berserk Gorilla in attack mode!" she said as she placed the card onto her disk.

The hologram brought forth a giant red ape and I knew from experience that it had a massive 2000 attack points, an amazing start.

"Then I play 2 face-downs and end my turn" as she said placing two cards face down on her spell and trap card zones. The instructor drew his card silently.

"I activate the spell card foolish burial" he said as a card went from his deck to the graveyard.

"Now I summon junk synchron in attack mode!"He said.

"I'll then use its effect to summon the magna drago I sent to my graveyard with foolish burial" he said, I knew this move would take a while.

"I activate the spell card double summon and call forth the agent of creation-Venus" he said as a card I remember seeing a long time ago came to the field.

"Man this guy's field is filling up fast." I thought to myself.

"I then pay one thousand life points to summon two mystical shine balls to the field!" he announced as two small crystal ball like things rose from the glow.

"Now I use junk synchron and one mystical shine ball to synchro summon junk warrior!" he said as junk warrior disappeared and formed into three stars that surrounded the ball, and then formed into the now popular junk warrior synchro card.

I thought he wasn't done, and sadly I was right.

"Now I tune junk warrior with magna drago to summon…"he said as the dragon turned into two stars and surrounded the warrior, then formed into a larger dragon.

"Black rose dragon!" he exclaimed.

"Now I pay 500 life points to summon another mystical shine ball" he said, I was getting tired of his voice. I counted his monsters to myself and compared them to tiffany's gorilla.

"One…two…three four…four monsters…damn" I said, and I knew black rose dragon would be more than a match for tiff's monster, she might lose this turn if things didn't go her way.

"I attack your gorilla with my dragon!" the man said, I knew this would be bad.

"I chain with my quick play spell card, shrink! And I target…black rose dragon!" tiffany said revealing the spell card shrink, the first of her two face-down cards. I laughed to myself, "that's tiff, always a move ahead." I said quietly.

The dragons attack became 1200 and was then terminated by tiff's only monster card, dealing 800 points of damage to the man, I knew tiff would win this duel next turn.

"I activate dian kento the cure master and end my turn" the man said, I did the math and realized his lifepoints where at 2700, while tiff was still at 4000. She drew her card and grinned.

"I activate my face-down card, windstorm of etaqua!" tiff exclaimed as all of the instructors monsters where changed to defense position.

"Why do that?" he asked.

"Because I activate two spell cards, rush recklessly and fairy meteor crush, targeting my berserk gorilla with both cards " she said smiling, the duel was over.

"I attack your agent of creation with my gorilla and deal 2700 points of damage to your life points!" she said, ending the duel, the instructor was shocked at how quickly she ended the duel.

The intercom went off, "Ritoru, Kiba", I rose from my seat and approached the stage. I passed tiff as she walked to her seat, and we touched hands momentarily as a gesture we do to give each other luck. I stood at the duel area and waited with my duel disk strapped to my arm, ready to duel.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, the first chapter worked out ok I guess so I'm gonna carry on with this story. Several notes first, I'm looking for one or two side characters. Also, I'm looking for some card ideas, if you have a good one send it to me and I can try to put it in the story, and make it a card and send you a pic of it. To the story we go.

……….

I stood at the stage thinking about what I could do to win; I got nervous, very nervous, to nervous. I forgot how to do anything together and began panicking. The instructor approached and readied his duel disk.

"Let us begin!" he said, more to the audience than to me.

"I'll go first" I said boredly, picking up six cards in total from my shuffled deck.

"I set three cards face down on the field and set a monster in face down defense position" I said performing the actions spoken.

"Your move" I said.

He drew his card and looked through his hand, then placed a monster card on the disk, "I summon Mad Sword Beast" he said as an armored rhinoceros emerged from the ground.

"Now I equip it with the spell cards Axe of Despair, and United We Stand!" he announced, raising his beast to 3200 ATK points. I felt myself starting to sweet knowing what my monster was.

"I attack your face-down monster with Mad Sword Beast!" he shouted as my face-down monster was revealed, a wolf arose from the card as the rhinoceros charged and slammed into it, causing me 3000 points of damage, however the wolf remained on the field.

"What the…" he said confused.

"Neera-Female War Wolf, not destroyable by battle" I sad glad that my monster was at least able to survive the battle.

Already I was down by 3000 lifepoints, I was worried that I might not make it into the duel academy. He grunted and set a face-down card, then ended his turn.

Picked up my card and looked at it, seeing some hope as I read the name.

"Kiki-Mystery wolf" I said quietly to myself.

"I activate the spell card, double summon!" I announced, catching the proctors attention.

"And now I summon Kiki-Mystery Wolf!" I added.

I placed the card on the disk and watched as a beautifully furred wolf emerged from the ground, howling.

"And now for her special ability" I said smirking as three small wolf pups poofed into existence on my side of the field.

"When Kiki-Mystery Wolf is summoned to the field, I can special summon up to three wolf tokens!"

He seemed impressed, but still unphased, until all three tokens vanished.

"Finally I tribute all three wolf tokens to summon Koden-Alpha Wolf, from my hand to the field!" I said as a larger black wolf arose.

"Now for my second face-down! I activate, Pack Addition!" I said as the spell card activated and a tan wolf was brought to the field.

"I use its abilities to special summon Scarlett-Female Wolf Warrior, Then I use its special ability to special summon Nova-Wolf Pup!" I said as a small pup emerged, filling my field.

"Now I'll activate Roar of the Alpha!" I said revealing the final of my three face-down cards.

Every monster on my field gained 500 ATK points, and I grinned as Koden's ATK went up another by another 2000.

"I forgot to mention that Koden gains 500 ATK points for each wolf monster on my side of the field, other than himself." I said grinning

I watched laughing as the proctor looked at Koden, thinking how high his points totaled.

"2800…plus 2000…plus 500…" he said stupidly.

His eyes grew wide as he got the sum. "5300 ATK points" he said shaking a little, seeming scared of my wolves for the first time so far.

"Now Koden attacks Mad-Sword Beast!" I said, knowing this would be good.

The large black wolf rushed my opponent's only creature and tackled it, clawing at its neck, causing the rhinoceros to shatter and the wolf leaped backwards towards me.

My opponent's life point meter went down by nearly half, him taking 1900 points of damage. I grinned because his field was clear, and I had four monsters left to hit him with.

"I end this with Scarlett, dropping you down to zero!" I said as the tan wolf lunged at him and knocked his life points out. I smiled in relief.

The stadium fell silent, stunned that in one turn I took out a super charged monster and knocked my opponent down, the announcer was finally speechless.

"An…And th..the winner…i..is…Kiba!" the announcer finally spat out.

The crowd let out a loud cheer as I walked back to my seat, and sat with tiff, smiling at her.

"Our duels ended pretty quickly, don't ya think tiff?" I asked after a moment.

"Yeah, seemed too easy" she responded.

"I know" I said starting to zone out.

They started announcing who would go to which dorms for the academy, but being zoned out I missed nearly all of the names, and then I heard "Tiffany Inuzaku, Obelisk Blue Dorm".

"Congrats tiff, sounds like they thought you did pretty well to get into Obelisk." I said in a cheery tone.

"Yeah, thanks Kiba" she responded a bit distracted, I knew my name was next, I hoped id get in the same rank as tiff, plus I really wanted to show troy that I was no chump anymore.

"Kiba Ritoru, Sliffer Red Dorm" The announcer said "Those are the academy's newest students, congratulations everyone!" it continued, and then slowly died out.

"Wow…was I that bad?" I asked myself quietly.

Tiffany put her arm over my back "no…they took off a lot of points for you being late probably, or maybe the proctor is just mad that he was beaten so badly." She said comfortingly. "At least you're in, right?" she added.

"Yeah…" I said quietly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Yeah…the story is sort of...i don't know what exactly but if you want to show up in the story as a student, or if you want a card made for you, just message me and I'll see what I can do. So until next time, R&R and please just be happy for what you have, because sometimes something will go wrong and you'll lose something important that you never thought of before…


	3. Chapter 3

I know it has been FOREVER since I have wrote anything and I'm sorry, I'll try to write more but here is chapter 3 finally

* * *

"…And Ritoru, Kiba strikes down his opponent's Red Eyes Black Dragon with Koden-Alpha Wolf, making him the new duel monster's world champion!" an announcer's voice rang throughout an arena packed with twenty thousand screaming fans, with millions cheering from their homes.

"Ki…" a mysterious voice whispered, coming from nowhere.

I looked around to find the source but everyone in the arena had disappeared, a lone shadow remaining where my opponent was.

"K…" the voice continued as I stared at the shadow.

The shadow started growing and crawled closer to me; I backed away and almost fell down from the stage. Other smaller shadows started forming, as small figures rose from them, I could not move out of fear. The figures were blown away as the shadow at the center of the stage had burst into flames and a humanoid figure rose from it, its demon-like eyes glares at me as it pointed its black burning hand at me.

"You…" it said in a monstrous, deep, demonic voice.

"I am here for you" it continued.

"W…wh…what do yo…you wa…want?" I managed to stutter out.

"DIE!" it screamed as a tongue of flames shot from its hand and towards my head.

"AHHH!" I awoke, screaming.

"Kiba, are you ok?" tiffany said, sitting next to me.

"What happened? What is going on?!" I asked confused and worried.

"well…I've been trying to wake you up for a little while now, and otherwise I don't have a clue as to what you mean." She said calmly.

"Where are we?" I asked still coming out of my daze.

"Well, we are on the bus, which is heading towards to dock so we can get on the academy's boat to get to the school." She said while giggling.

"Oh…ok…"I said sighing in relief.

At that moment the bus came to a quick stop and me and tiffany both lurched forward. I hit my head but tiffany was smart enough to catch herself with her arms.

"OW, what is it with me and my face today?" I said annoyed, tiffany just giggled and hugged me gently. She helped me up and we walked out of the bus, I noticed the sign on the bus "KC".

"Amazing how much KaibaCorp makes these days…" I said quietly to myself when tiffany jerked on my arm to pull me in line for the boat. And with no surprise, the boat was also marked with the common-placed "KC". The line moved dreadfully slow so I began recapping the dream, thinking of what all the shadow's could have been, why they were there, but the thing that had bothered me the most was the fiery being the emerged from the main, center shadow on the stage, just thinking about it sent chills down my spine, I decided it would best be saved for later consideration.

I walked onto the boat when it was my turn and followed tiffany absentmindedly, we had been around each other so much that we joked we could read each other's minds, seeing as how we had almost always ended up in the same places, or knowing where the other one is, or is headed, without and previous discussion.

She headed into a room and I kept following her, she gasped quietly and I did not understand why, until I took a look at the room. It was a bright blue painted room with a functioning TV, computer, and other electronic devices, there was a king sized bed in the room and overall with all the other small and odd objects in the room, it looked like it was meant for a god, or a goddess in this case. Also, laying on her bed was her backpack with a freshly washed, steamed, ironed, and folded bright Obelisk Blue blazer on top of it Then I looked up at the top of the door frame, and saw "Obelisk Blue, temp room 235".

"So I'm guessing that the rooms on this boat work like the ones at the academy…" I said to myself, hoping this was not the case.

"I'm gonna go check out my room tiff, want to come?" I asked to her.

"Sure, I wonder if it'll be as cool as this one is" she said, oblivious to the ranked rooms.

We walked out of the room and down several paths to come to a room marked on a card I had received saying I qualified for the academy, the very hallway seemed barren of life and rather dull, grey walls and white doors, I opened the door to the room and looked in, seeing the grey walls matching those of the hallway, the seemingly old and used mattress laying on a cot, bare walls, an older television that looks like it may be ripped from a movie shot about twenty years ago, and my backpack and the clean, yet not really desirable, Sliffer Red blazer lying on the bed.

"just like I thought, the rooms are set up like the dorms at the academy, Obelisk Blue are fit for royalty, Sliffer Red like their servants" I said feeling right, yet angry.

"Aww, that's mean of them!" tiffany said in a serious, yet adorable voice, I assume she was trying to be cute.

"oh well" I said, moving my backpack and new blazer and landing on the bed, still feeling tired from the long day, I started recapping the day's events in my head, avoiding the nightmare, the run to the arena, the duels, the disappointment of being a Sliffer Slacker, to the now.

"Um…if you want…you can sneak into my room and stay there with me tiffany said slowly and shyly.

"You sure that would be ok? I mean with us being best friends wouldn't that be awkward or…"I said but was stopped by her.

"It's fine Kiba, it'll be fine just grab your stuff on let's go" she said a little shy still, but she waited at the door while I grabbed my blazer and stuffed it into my backpack.

"don't need extra harassment for being a "Slacker" " I said to myself and slung the pack over my shoulder, then followed tiffany back to her room, looking around at the other new students as we passed by.

She unlocked her room and we walked in, I set my bag in the corner and looked around the room.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

"A sleeping bag or something for me to stay on" I said laughing slightly.

She looked at me like I was stupid.

"You could stay in the bed with me…or I could just give you some blankets and pillows…" she said dropping her voice while listing the second option.

I looked at her like she was crazy, I had never liked the idea of us sharing a bed, I was worried what might happen and I never wanted her to regret anything.

"I think I'll take the blankets and pillows" I said quietly, she sighed softly and went to a closet I had just noticed.

"A closet? In a dorm room? On a boat?" I thought to myself.

She pulled out extra blankets and pillows and set up a makeshift bed for me near the bed but to the side. She looked at me and then walked to the desk the computer was sitting on and grabbed the remote for the TV. She hit the power button and a duel on television had nearly concluded.

"and the mysterious robed man attacks his opponent's Obnoxious Celtic Guardian with his Tri-Horned Dragon, inflicting enough damage to end this duel." The announcer cheered. "We have our new National Champion" he continued.

"Wow…look at that monster" I said staring at the dragon, amazed by its strange yet amazing appearance.

Tiffany looked at me and giggled, "You really pay a lot of attention to a monster's appearance don't you?" she asked.

"Not really, but that thing just looks amazing…" I said simply.

"We are about to set sail, this voyage should take approximately two days, enjoy your stay on KaibaCorp's private S.S. Dragon" the intercom rang throughout the hallways, echoing into each room.

"Looks like we have a long wait huh Kiba?" tiffany asked me.

"Yeah…" I responded, wondering why an island just a few miles from the coast could possibly take so long to get too.

* * *

Well there is the chapter, I made it all in one night can you believe it? Anyway yeah sorry again for taking so long and I still need people and card ideas, submit any ideas you have. R&R and have a nice day


End file.
